


Today Was a Fairytale (2/2)

by ambie720



Series: Coming Clean [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Sequel to Maybe I Can Fix My Mistakes, And If You Need Comfort Let Me Take You In. Read them before you read this, or it won't make any sense to you. This is the final part of this story, no take backs. :-D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Today Was a Fairytale (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sequel to Maybe I Can Fix My Mistakes, And If You Need Comfort Let Me Take You In. Read them before you read this, or it won't make any sense to you. This is the final part of this story, no take backs. :-D

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday rolls around faster then Dave thought it would as Finn, Kurt and him pile in Kurt's "Baby" to go to school. Since Burt isn't finish working on Dave's car yet, they all decided to ride together, that way Dave would have a chance to get in without being bombarded with.... well they didn't know what everyone's reactions would be.

The closer they get, the more Dave gets anxious. Kurt keeps looking over at him concerned... Reaching for his hand. He holds it tightly on his lap, looking at the scenery without really noticing anything. After what seems like a lifetime, they arrive. Kurt parks in the back section of the parking lot, as far away from the bunches of vehicles as he can. Dave takes a deep breath, and holds it as he stares up at the school. Kurt is by his side, hand in his. Finn looks towards them silently, patting Dave on the back and heading in towards the school to grab the guys. Dave can feel himself trembling, and when he speaks, he hears it in his voice.

"I-I can't do this. Kurt, I can't go in there." Kurt pulls him into a hug, and he buries his face in the boy's neck as Kurt's arms go around him, squeezing tight. He breathes in Kurt's scent, trying to calm down as Kurt talks, not caring if anyone sees.

"Yes you can. I'm right here with you, I'm not going ANYWHERE. You can do this. You are strong, brave, and most of all you don't let people push Dave Karofsky around." He whispers, and Dave can hear the tears in his voice. He doesn't want Kurt to cry. He has to pull himself together. For Kurt. For himself. If Kurt can walk through the hallways with his head held high... so could Dave. And unlike when Kurt came out, he had support. He had someone to hold his hand. He had the football glee members, Lauren and Santana's wrath. He had a group of people waiting in there. Dave clears his throat and pulls away, wiping at his eyes. He gazes at his boyfriend, and he smiles. Kurt was enough for him. It didn't matter what people said, because at the end of the day, he still had Kurt. Curling their hands together, he pulls them towards his mouth and places a kiss onto Kurt's.

"Lets do this, Fancy."

Kurt grins at him brightly, tears still in his eyes, and chuckles. "After you, Hamhock."

They make their way to the school, and Dave sees the glee group right away. Puck and Lauren are standing the closest, Puck's arm around her shoulder's and smirk in place. The other glee boys are standing around them, while the girls are on the other side of the steps. A bunch of them raise their eyebrows and some mouths drop a bit at the two boys holding hands but they say nothing. Instead, they form a circle around them and walk into the school. As soon as the fluorescent lights hit Dave, he hears whispers. He clenches Kurt's hand tighter.

People are watching the group go down the hall, and they only words Dave can make out are "Gay" and "He's back" and also "Bruises." It's not all the hate he was expecting. He starts to relax, making his way a little less tense towards his first class. All the girls except Lauren who was in his first class, make their way to their own classes, kissing their boyfriends goodbye. Puck kisses his girlfriend quickly, And heads to his locker to grab his books with a "Make me proud babe. You got this." (and seriously, Puck is doing his school work... looks like he's not the only one changing.)

Lauren, Kurt, and Dave make their way down the hall, the people parting like the red sea, moving out of Lauren's way. It's funny how terrified they are of her... then he looks at her face. Uhm. Ok... maybe she is a little scary.

"HEY, D!" The hallway stops all movement. Dave freezes, and his eyes close. He's been waiting for this. Facing this was the last thing he wanted, because he knew... this was going to hurt the most. Willing the tears back, Dave turns around as Kurt looks back and forth between the two.

"Az. What do you want?"

Azimio makes his way towards them, face set in stone. "Need to talk to you. Alone." He growls. Oh, he's angry. Very angry... but. Dave knows his friend. This anger isn't directed at HIM. At least not Fully. And... that isn't the kind of anger he was expecting. But he has to make sure...

" Don't see what we have to say to each other. I'm a FAG, you don't like fags."

Snarling, Azimio grabs his shoulder. "You know we have to talk. Don't you dare walk away." Lauren cracks her knuckles, and Az's hand drops away. He doesn't leave, just stares at Dave darkly.

Dave wishes he could just... go. And as he contemplates just letting Lauren protect him, Azimio just keeps looking at him, as if he's trying to tell him something. While he's thinking, Kurt speaks up.

"I think you should talk to him."

Whipping his head towards Kurt, he shakes his head vehemently, until Kurt grabs his other hand. Dave can feel people watching, whispering curiously, but he doesn't care at the moment. All he cares about is Kurt's eyes meeting his, and their hands twined together.

"You... should, Dave. I think it would be better for you to get this out of the way now." Kurt curls his lip and looks at Azimio, still addressing Dave. "But Lauren will be waiting for you, outside where ever you go. So .. It wouldn't be safe to try anything. Does everybody GOT that?"

Azimio frowns. He sticks his hands into his jean pockets and nods. "Got it."

"Ok then. I have to go to class." Kurt meets Dave's eyes apologetically, but squeezes his hands tightly before letting go. "I'll see you at lunch, Dave." He pulls away to walk down the hall, meeting Finn and heading to Spanish.

Dave sighs, and looks between Lauren and Azimio. "Ok. Where are we doing this?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They head to an empty classroom, Lauren leaning against the wall. Bragging, she says "I've been watching some new wrestling moves, that I've been DYING to try out. If anything happens, be sure to know I'll be using you as my dummy... Ok Adams?"

Groaning, Azimio snapped " Shit, I GOT it, Zizes, ok? I just wanna talk. Fuck."

Once in the class room, Dave shuts his eyes and prepares himself for a punch. He's not going to say anything to Lauren, because this is his boy. That doesn't change in his mind, even if Az ends up hating him. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he opens on eye partially. Azimio is staring at him like he's grown horns out of his head or something. God, he just wants this over with. His face falls into one hand and tiredly he begs

"Az. Can we just get this over with? Punch me, call me a fag, whatever you need to do. Just make it quick and let me leave, ok?"

Scoffing, Azimio leans back against the desk. "Why do you think I'm going to do that?" He crosses his arms.

It's quiet in the room for a while. Dave finally stutters out a "I'm G-gay.... that's why. Why do you THINK I think that? Because I know you, Az. I know how you work."

"Dude. I'm just upset you didn't TELL me." Azimio scratches at something on the desk, not meeting his eyes. Then, he seems to steel himself and looks forward again. " Look, no homo or anything, but you're my best friend. And I ... love ya man." He shrugs.

"I know we don't usually talk about feelings and shit, but I thought you knew you could trust me. I'm pissed you think just because you like to put your dick in different holes then me it changes us."

Dave can't believe... "B-but... I'm GAY, Az. That shit doesn't change. I'm not going... through a phase. I'm in love with Kurt. I'm... I... " He can't finish, he just bites his lip as Azimio shakes his head briefly.

Azimio uncrosses his arms, pounding on his chest with one fist. "You're my BOY. Thick and thin. I don't care if you're in love with a monkey. I didn't know... That you were into dudes. That's true. But... if you would have told me, before you went all psycho last year, I would have dealt with it. I'm dealing with it now."

Walking forward, Dave tilts his head slightly. "You hate Kurt, Azzy. Because he's gay. You hate f-fags. Why the sudden change?"

"It's not sudden, man. I don't HATE gay people. Ok, I'm not all 'Whooo lets be gay, gay that shit up' but it's whatever.They don't hit on me, I'm fucking cool. And the only reason I picked on Hummel was because he walked around like a little bitch, thinking he was better then everyone else. That could be true, but it ticked me off. Calling him a fag was just something to drop him down a couple pegs. And the glee club guys were easy, saying that shit got them pissed, it was funny."

There's a hand gripping his shoulder, and Dave really can't think Azzy is cool with this shit, there is no way. This is a chance to get close a sneak attack him. He looks at Azimio further and sees that he truly looks concerned. Dave has no idea what to say, he just stares helplessly.

"Look. Dave. I'm not.. good with words or fuck.. even being there for people. Besides you. And you know that. But... When I heard you the other day? I.. didn't know how messed up things were. I gave you space last year, because you seemed distant and I'm not some clingy girl. This Hummel shit was fucked. I should have realized something wasn't right and said something, and then maybe you wouldn't have gone all stalker on the kid. And I'm sorry I made you think I'd like... tear up our friendship over this shit. Shoulda known with your dad...but I'm dealing with it. I'm not going to take off. Remember what we said as kids? It's me and you buddy, I'll stand next to you if you need me to. I've already-" The black boy breaks off. Sighing, Az continues.

"I left the football team. Strando posted that link to your dad's email. I didn't know about it until afterwards, and I couldn't stop it. But I left the team, and I punched Strando in the nose. Wait until you see the fucker, I think it's an improvement. So, yeah. I'm totally on your side. I'm here if you need to talk about shit. I just don't want to kiss ya, D."

The hand squeezed his shoulder tighter for a moment before letting go. Azzy chuckles, startling Dave out of his trance. Why was he laughing? Oh god, Dave thinks, he probably thinks this is a joke.

"Besides, Dude, I don't think I'm your type. You can't handle all this." The large boy runs his hands down his body, grabbing himself. "I've got too much to give."

Laughing, Dave shrugs, the achy feeling in his chest fading away. Azimio was serious. He didn't lose his friend. He felt like ... god like things just might be ok.

"I don't know Az, I may just have to give it a try. Maybe you can discover things about yourself you never knew you had inside." He reaches for Azimio playfully, and Azzy slaps his hand away.

"Don't you be starting that shit with me, D. I'm sure I could take you. You know they say once you go black, you never go back. Don't board the Azzy train of love. Poor Hummel won't have a boy toy then." Azimio grabs his shoulder, pushing him slightly. "And speaking of, whats with the little huggy huggy with the Ice Princess anyway? He your new sugar daddy?"

He just KNOWS he's blushing, and that causes Azimio to start laughing. "Oh, D... You look like a blushing bride...Tell me you didn't tap that already?" Dave just looks at the floor, and Azzy has to hold onto the desk for support. "YOU DID! Seriously? Its been like four days...Dude, if you all move this fast I may just have to turn gay."

Dave shakes his head. God he's embarrassed. Is this how everyone else feels when people tease them about sex? " I didn't TAP that, Az. I just... He... Oh fuck it. Look, we're dating and things happened. We haven't had sex."

Azimio hoots. "YET, dude, yet. Pretty soon, you'll be getting laid more then all the football players combined."

"Oh god, Az just stop ok? I can't think about Kurt and sex with you. I'm pretty sure you couldn't handle it."

"Psh I can handle it. Hummel must be a sex god if your all red like that. Tell me, who's pitching and who's catching? "

"DUDE!"

Dave can't stop laughing, and goes in for a hug. Azimio hugs back, patting him twice before letting go. The boy is grinning and shaking his head. "You're too much, man. I can't wait to rag on you and Hummel. This is like Christmas to me." They head toward the door, arms bumping.

"Wait until you hear me sing about it, Az. I'm gonna sing you all sorts of love songs."

Azzy stops and turns to him. (oh hear we go.) Dave thinks, and his smile fades a bit.

"Let me guess... you're joining Hummel in glee aren't you?" Az questions, lips pursing a bit.

Rolling his eyes, Dave sighs. When Kurt had asked him to join them, explaining that they already voted on it, he was stunned. But Kurt also said they all thought he had talent, and that he was wasting it. He never wanted to join, at least not before the half time show thing, but... he wanted to be close to Kurt. and he LIKED to sing. Of course Azimio is going to be shitty about this. It figures, he can be gay, in a relationship with Kurt Hummel.. but join the glee club and Azzy wont talk to him.

"Don't Az. You KNOW its fun. They may be losers, but they know how to have a good time-" Suddenly he grins. Oh. Well, this could be the perfect way of getting Azzy back for teasing about Kurt. "You know, that black chick Mercedes? She has a killer voice. Wouldn't mind singing with her."

Azimio clears his throat scratching the back of his head. "Oh really... I- I've never noticed." And then... ah-ha! Dave knew it. Azzy was blushing. It was hard to see but it was there. He snorts.

"Yeah, ok Az... I read your bullshit. I know you like her. You stared at her most of the week we were in glee."

Dave can feel Az glaring at him and he snickers. Oh this it just gold. He can't wait to tell Kurt. Maybe he can hook them up? If he can straighten out, Azzy can. Besides, Azimio being happy would totally make him feel better about the boy quitting football because of him. Azimio nudges him hard in the shoulder, which causes him to snicker louder.

"Shut up dude! Girl is ... fine... ok? She's gorgeous, and totally Head Bitch of this place. Fuck Lopez's stupid ghetto shit, Jones has some serious points at this school. And I just think she's cool! Don't gotta be saying I like her or some shit..." Az trails off, looking like someone hit him in the head.

Dave jumps at the chance. "Join glee with me. Seriously, Dude, what else you got to do? And you had fun with the Zombie shit.... Just try out? I'll talk to Kurt, maybe get him to put in a good word for you with Mercedes?"

He thinks that he's gotten through to Azimio because he slumps against the door and frowns at him. "Fine. I'll try out. But I ain't singing no show tunes, and I'm not wearing some bright colored leotard thing either ok? Talk to your boy and hook me up, you owe me one. Now lets go."

Azimio throws his arm around Dave's shoulder, and they exit the room, surprising Lauren, and walk through the hall like brothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When it came time for glee, the room was buzzing. Not only did Dave show up, but he brought Azimio with him! Dave figured the bunch of them would be a little on edge by it. He just had to sell this right.

He knew Kurt was behind him 100 percent. After all, he HAD teared up when he saw Azimio and him walking down the hallways smiling. When Azimio bumped Kurt's fist, Kurt looked on amused while Azzy said "You take care of my boy for me ok Princess? I'll see you both at glee. Fucking Dave and his wild ideas..." Then laughed as he strutted off in the other direction. It was good thing, seeing his boyfriend warm up a bit to his best bud. Dave hoped that he could convince the glee club that Azzy was decent, if you gave him a chance.

So Azzy sang. And he was GOOD. A little bit shy, which was weird, at least to Dave, but he belted out Ne-yo's - "One In A Million" with style, winking at the ladies. He worked his way towards Mercedes, holding out a hand. She looked a bit surprised, but smiled and got up to dance with him around the room. The guys were hooting and the girls were laughing... it was going really well. Dave was excited.

Schuster looked extremely impressed, and the club was backing Azzy up with their vocals. He was so in. Dave smiled, looking over at Kurt who was nodding his head to the beat. He giggled, and snuggled a little closer to Dave in his chair. Azimio finally finished, and got a huge cheer. They all looked over to Mr. Schue, who grinned.

"Welcome to New Directions, Azimio. Have a seat."

Azzy walked over to where Mercedes chair was and plopped down next to it. She shook her head but sat next to him anyway. She turns to him and blurts out "What are you doing, Crazy?" Azzy just shook his head and mumbled "Song was for YOU girl." Mercedes blushed as the rest of the group snickered. "Fine. But you have to take me to Breadstix. And I don't kiss on the first date." Azzy grins, "Whatever you say, Jones, whatever you say." The rest of the club took that as a chance to have a moment with their partners, giggling and smooching quickly.

And then... It was Dave's turn. Mr Schue calls him up, and he sets himself in the center of the floor, looking nervously around. He takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt isn't what he's supposed to feel when Dave gets up. He just gives him a smile and hopes he does well. Brad is sitting at the piano, looking like he LIKES the selection for once, and he isn't sure with that means. Dave clears his throat, and starts to talk.

"First off, I just want to thank you guys for giving me a shot. It's uh... a little weird for me, but I'm glad you guys are supporting me joining. I also.. want to say thank you to Kurt, for everything." Dave looks at him, and his breath catches slightly in his throat. "This is for you, Kurt. It's how I feel. And I hope you enjoy it."

The piano starts playing and it's a nice, slow up beat tune that Kurt thinks sounds kind of familiar. Dave starts to sway a bit, his mouth opens and everyone's mouths DROP.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._  
 _You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

Dave draws a line with his fingers, but Kurt is past paying attention. He's too busy listening. Dave... is a CROONER. Oh good lord... He can't handle this. Kurt's breath is heavy and he feels his heart pumping loudly with every word that comes out of Dave's mouth. Who would have thought that bulky jock David Karofsky could sing like this?

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._  
 _And you're the perfect thing to say._  
  
Kurt is gonna cry. He can feel it. Dave is just looking at him, singing his fucking SOUL out, and he can't breathe. No one has ever. Well. Blaine has sang to him, but it was nothing like this. Blaine's voice can't hold a candle to Dave's, simply because Dave wasn't just singing to sing. He was ... expressing himself through the music.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._  
 _Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
 _Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._  
 _Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Oh boy could he see it, and it was amazing. Kurt is so glad Santana spoke up last week, and suggested they asked Dave to join. Because he SHINES. He's got every ones attention, and as he looks around the room, everyone is shocked. Puck has to literally GRAB his own chin and pull it up, and Rachel looks close to tears. Of course, that probably because Finn will no longer be lead after Dave finishes this. Though he can't be certain, Mr Schue isn't really looking at Dave. He's staring at the piano, unfocused, a serious look on his face.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you, You make me sing._  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Dave points at him then grabs his chest, walking a couple steps closer.The girls in the room fucking SWOON, and Kurt has to force himself to stay seated. He wants to tackle Dave and kiss the song out of his mouth. Then he want to take Dave home a worship every inch of his body. But he can't do that now. He has to wait. Until Dave stops singing. Kurt licks his lips and smiles at Dave, hoping he conveys a bit of his lust. He's pretty sure Dave got it, because his eyes widen and he almost chokes. Then he just starts singing the next section even better, dammit.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

HE WINKS AT HIM. Kurt can feel himself flushing, but he doesn't think it's embarrassment. It could be the fact that his body feels way too hot and he needs to cool down. Alot. Dave continues towards him, hand out as if to say "Stop. Stay there" And Kurt wants to follow orders.

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_  
 _You're every minute of my everyday._  
  
Dave points to the clock then to the calendar, which... ok that was funny. Very very literal. Kurt has to chuckle a bit, and everyone else does too. Kurt almost forgot they were there. Everyone is swaying, and the girls are just eating it up like candy, Santana and Tina are practically fanning themselves. If Dave wasn't gay? He probably would have had his pick. (But he's Gay, and he's mine... so stay away ladies.) Dave has turned him possessive. With half a fucking song.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
 _And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
 _Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_  
 _And you know that's what our love can do._  
  
Oh.... God. He really needs to leave. These pants are uncomfortable. Dave grabs his hand a kisses softly, all sensual and ok maybe it was just a peck but now his hand feels like its on FIRE. Dave is looking at him with all this love and- He needs... really needs Dave's body against his. He can hear the gasps around him as their relationship is confirmed But he doesn't care. He also hears one of the ladies say something like "Damn it just got hot in here." He's pretty sure it was Santana.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you, You make me sing_  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
 _So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
 _So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
  
Everyone is helping out with the "La las" but Kurt can barely breathe. He just stares up at Dave and he knows Dave can see it on his face. That he wants him. That this is the most intense thing he's ever felt. They just stare at each other and Dave smiles at him, squeezing his hand then going back to the center of the room. He comes to a complete stop, staring at the floor as the music pauses.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you, You make me sing._  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
 _You're every song, and I sing along._  
 _'Cause you're my everything._  
 _Yeah, yeah_

Dave pops back up coming to life and just BELTS out the chorus again, causing the entire glee club to start cheering. Kurt is standing and clapping, completely overwhelmed. He can't decide whether to cry or jump the jock. Dave points towards him again, walking to the piano and leaning against it. He puts his hands on his heart and sinks to his knees, singing out the last little bit of the song by himself.

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

__The room is silent except for the sounds of Dave's heavy breathing for ... well, a long time. Just when Dave starts to try and get up without looking ... completely heartbroken, Tina breathes out a "Holy shit..." And the room is filled with loud clapping.Mr Schue is grinning, clapping along with everyone. Kurt can't help himself. He's out onto the floor before Dave can even catch his breath, completely wrapped around him. He grabs Dave's face and kisses him harshly, not noticing the rest of the glee club, who are staring wide eyed. Dave moans and kisses him back brushing the hair off his forehead and sliding a hand under his shirt to rest on his lower back. Kurt flicks his tongue out and slides it in the jocks mouth, while bringing a hand up Dave's back to grip his head and tilt the kiss.

"Hey... yo... D?" Azimio clears his throat. "Uh...Hummel?" They ignore him, kiss deepening, hands running all over each other. Someone moans, and omg... that hand shouldn't be that low.

Desperately, Mr. Schue yells out "BOYS!" Causing Kurt to break the connection with their mouths. Not taking his eyes off of Dave, He growls out.

"Mr Schue. Dave is obviously in the glee club. He was great. Now, We need to ... go. Somewhere. We'll see you all tomorrow." Kurt grabs Dave's hand and literally DRAGS them out the door, the jock slowly grinning as they leave.

Everyone just... looks around uncomfortably. They've never seen Kurt act like that. No one is sure what to say.

Tina saves the day by breathing out " That was HOT..." Someone chokes (probably Azimio) and Tina reddens. She looks around at all the shocked faces (minus Santana, who is cackling) and hisses "WELL IT WAS!"

Mr. Schue shakes his head and tells them its time to get to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt barely lets them get to the car before he's on Dave, pushing him against the car and grinding him. Dave moans, spreading his legs father apart so Kurt can get a thigh between them. The parking lot is nearly empty, the only cars in it belong to whoever is in afterschool activities. Kurt doesn't care though. There could be a thousand cars in this lot, it makes no difference. He humps Dave's thigh, grinding against it as he tries to find the door handle to the back seat. Once its open, He shoves Dave in, climbing on top of him, and kissing him.

Dave feels so good. His arms come to engulf him, and Kurt can't stop. He drops kisses everywhere, speaking inbetween. "That was.. Amazing." He kisses along Dave's neck grinning as the boy tightens his hold and whimpers. There's that spot. "I've never heard anyone that could sing like that here." Kurt's hands drift down to Dave's pants, and He unbuttons them, sticking his hand inside. "And you sang it for ME."Growling, he sits back onto Dave's thighs and watches as the jock arches and groans out his name, hands coming to his hips.. He grips Dave's erection tightly. They are both breathing heavy, their eyes meeting. Dave stares up at him, biting his lip, eyes black and a look of want on his face so strong it makes Kurt shiver. He starts to stroke, and as he does, Dave's eyes roll backwards and he grips Kurt's hips so hard that there will be bruises. That doesn't matter. All that matters to Kurt is the way Dave is lifting his hips, letting Kurt do whatever he wants with him. Its... making Kurt even harder.

There is a second of hesitation, but Kurt... wants this. He wants to see Dave, taste him, and he cannot wait. He has to do it now. (guess dad was right, you never do want to stop.) Kurt leans down and kisses Dave, running his tongue along the split in his bottom lip. The lips part beneath his and he lets his mouth open as well, tangling their tongues as Dave moans every other breath. When he pulls back, Dave looks completely gone. The jock is tensing and groaning, and Kurt has to have him NOW. Pulling his hand away, ignoring Dave's mutter of "No!" He shimmies down to align his face with Dave's crotch. Kurt breathes hot air onto the seam of the boy's pants, chuckling when his hips shoot up. Dave's hand cups his cheek and he looks up.

"Kurt. You don't... have to do this. I don't need you to-"

"I WANT to, Dave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dave has no idea how he got to this point. He wanted to sing a song for Kurt that showed how he felt about the boy. Dave wasn't expecting Kurt to JUMP him, not that he minded. And as Kurt slid down his body with a hungry look in the car, he knew he had to say something. He didn't want Kurt to do this because of the song. Still, he didn't know how much Kurt wanted this. It was surprising to him.

There was heat. That was the first thing Dave noticed. Kurt seemed content with exploring him, pulling on his dick inside his jeans, but it was getting a little tight in there... so Dave immediately lifts his hips when Kurt goes to pull down his jeans. His dick was really hard, and bounced up quickly, smacking his stomach. He groans at the feeling, glad that his dick was free. Dave glances down at Kurt, and... wow. Kurt was licking his lips, looking at his cock like it was the last popsicle on earth and he just had to have it. The boy tilts his head, and Dave assumes that Kurt is trying to figure out how to start. He reaches for Kurt's head and slides his fingers through his hair. God that hair is so soft.. he meets Kurt's eyes and pleads.

"Just... suck it Kurt. Please. Can't take this much longer."

Kurt smiles and runs his fingers slowly along his length, before taking the head in his mouth. Dave sucks in a breath, hand tightening in Kurt's hair. OH god. He feels Kurt moan, and the tongue, That evil fucking tongue, wrapping around the head. The sight becomes too much, he has to flop his head back on the seat, hips jerking forwards. Kurt chokes slightly, but accepts the jerk, sliding his mouth down farther. Both of his hands are Kurt's hair now, and Kurt is pulling back up, sucking him hard, tongue making some kind of pattern on the underside. He knows he lets about a groan, and feels Kurt return that groan, humming around his cock. Dave jerks again, he can't help it, and Kurt... moans. Loud. Well... Dave lifts his head, and fuck... Kurt is staring back at him through his lashes, looking like the perfect little cock slut. The lust zips up his body, almost making Dave cum just from the thought. Kurt's EAGER for it. Dave has to ask though, because... he doesn't want to read into this wrong.

"Did... I hurt you?"

Whimpering, Kurt shakes his head around his mouthful. He sucks him in deeper, pushing on Dave's hips and coming back up for air. Pulling off, He shakes his head.

"No... No you didn't hurt me. I- I liked it. I... really liked it. You can thrust if you want."

And then Kurt is back on him like lightning, mouthing his way up the side of Dave's dick. Dave grips that soft hair and angles him to take him into his mouth again. Kurt doesn't disappoint. He moves downwards, hot wet suction, and Dave is trying to get a rhythm going. Kurt follows his lead, taking him deeper and deeper whimpering and as the cock hits the back of his throat. Dave can't breathe, he's so close, his body is vibrating with the effort of holding back. He jerks quicker, and Kurt squeals as he pulls his head roughly. He's almost afraid he's gone too far until he notices Kurt rubbing himself through his pants with one hand. FUCK that was hot, Kurt was getting off on Dave being rough. Dave wonders how he'd feel about a little bit of dirty talk. He goes for it.

"Unf, Fuck Kurt you feel good wrapped around me." Kurt jumps then whines, increasing his already fast pace, rubbing himself hard between his own legs. Dave knows he's hit something good here. "Can't take it Baby, you look so perfect.. with your lips glued to me. You love it don't you?" He feels Kurt nod, and he continues "You like it when I fuck your mouth? Good little cock sluts enjoy being filled wherever they can." Dave feels Kurt shuddering and he pulls Kurt's hair, just enough to have Kurt look up. The boy looks wild, desperate and god if that isn't just ... "You love it. So naughty, rubbing yourself... can't even wait for me to do it for you can you?" Kurt's eyes flutter, and he shakes his head, humming. Dave pants out "Yeah, Well, I want you to. I want you to cum for me, get yourself off, show me how much you love my cock."

Kurt whimpers and rubs himself harder, and Dave is gone. He gets tingly, and he melts back into the seat, head rolling and his thighs are moving as if to grip Kurt's face."NNNGH fuck, Kurt!" He explodes into Kurt's mouth, feeling Kurt moaning and slurping him up, and then the boy is thrusting forward with a cry, pulling off of his dick, head falling forward onto Dave's stomach. He pets Kurt's hair, staring wide eyed at the roof of the car. Did that just happen? He called his boyfriend a cock slut. And Kurt LIKED it.

Both boys are breathing heavy, their hearts calming down, coming off that high. Kurt purrs, and lifts his head, tapping Dave on the leg.

"That was hot. Way to go, stud."

Dave chuckles. Seriously, he picked the perfect guy to fall in love with. Who else would PURR and get off on that in this place?

"Get up here Fancy. Want a kiss."

Kurt sighs and pulls himself up, tucking Dave back into his boxers and pulling his pants back on. He snuggles into Dave's side, smiling as he twines their hands, and the jock pulls him into a soft kiss. Kurt wrinkles his nose, and shifts.

"I need to change my pants. We should head home." Kurt mumbles through the kisses. Dave nods, and sits up, taking Kurt with him.

"Lead the way." Dave grins.

Though Dave isn't sure how this got so serious so fast, he wouldn't change it for the world. Dave has Azzy, and the glee club, and Burt and Carole... but most importantly he has Kurt. He's so happy that he opened his mouth in that office, and though Dave probably shouldn't be, he's happy his Dad threw him out. As they drive home together, The smaller boy looks at Dave and smiles. Grabbing his hand, Kurt and lays it on his thigh, resting his own lightly against Dave's. Dave chuckles. Yeah, He just might have gotten his fairytale.


End file.
